


An Angel Can Light The Darkest Path

by BiancaDevlyn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaDevlyn/pseuds/BiancaDevlyn
Summary: There are times in a person's life and Lucifer has known nothing but pain and torture.. He had happiness with Detective Chloe Decker but that was taken away from him with her passing in a tragic way. But in the darkest of times, can light be brought back in to his life? Off canon.. Lucifer/OC..





	An Angel Can Light The Darkest Path

There was a small café called Bliss in the trendy but quiet part of Los Angeles. It had an awning of a green hood with two wooden tables out front. Inside it had 6 tables small tables and a communal table with a book cases and a cake cabinet to the side of the register. The owner was a lady called Marissa was a pint sized who barely reached 5ft tall. Her hair dark brown with it styled into a messy braid that was swept to the side over her shoulder. She had big black glasses hanging on the edge of her nose as she yawned at the end of a long day. It was late afternoon and she was feeling the hard week. There were bags under her eyes, her neck was aching and there was a twinge of pain in her waist. But Marissa loved what she was doing.

Marissa looked up outside to see it was pouring down with rain and she was relieved a little that it was because it meant she could get a few quiet minutes, maybe even get home early. There was a dingle of a bell and Marissa looked up to see a very tall with dark features and a handsome man. He looked a little sad, dejected even as if he had lost something. Taking a closer look at him, Marissa saw pain and torment in his eyes. Even swaggering a little, so this man had been drinking "Hey there, I would ask you how you are going but I know that is going to be stupid question".

"Now how can you tell that?" the stranger asked her, slurring a little and stumbling, knocking one of her chairs down.

She felt sorry for the man, grabbing his hands and easing him down on to the lounge that would be more comfortable for him. Marissa made sure he was steady before she went to the door and putting close on her door "Easy, it is the look that you have there in your eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul and yours tell me you have lost someone you loved".

He had shrugged of his jacket "Well now, aren't you miss smarty pants! Are you a mind reader?".

This man was a tortured soul, looking into his eyes were red and his hair was all over the place "No but my name is Marissa Boyd. And you, what is your name?"

He stared off into space, looking up at the young woman before him "My name is Lucifer Morningstar. Why are you helping me anyway? What is it that you desire?".

Lucifer stared into her eyes, bearing into her soul to find out the truth of who this little lady was with his powers. But she smiled at him, not in a trance in anyway what so ever and brushed aside his messy hair "I just want to help you".


End file.
